1. Field
This relates to a cooling system and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Cooling systems may include refrigeration systems and freezing systems. A cooling system may maintain goods in a refrigerated or frozen state in a predetermined space by heat exchange between a refrigerant flowing into a heat exchange cycle and outdoor air and heat exchange between the refrigerant and air within the predetermined space. When the goods are refrigerated in the predetermined space, the cooling system may function as a refrigeration system. On the other hand, when the goods are frozen, the cooling system may function as a freezing system.